


Star Wars: A Class Act

by Linkheroz



Category: Choices: High School Story: Class Act (Visual Novel), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Choices, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, High School Story: Class Act Book 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linkheroz/pseuds/Linkheroz
Summary: This is a crossover fan fiction of Star Wars and Choices; High School Story; Class Act.This is my first time writing an alternative universe and Star Wars. I have tried to keep them both canonically correct but neither will be 100%.Enjoy :)
Relationships: Skye Crandall/Main Character (High School Story: Class Act)
Kudos: 1





	Star Wars: A Class Act

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crossover fan fiction of Star Wars and Choices; High School Story; Class Act.
> 
> This is my first time writing an alternative universe and Star Wars. I have tried to keep them both canonically correct but neither will be 100%.
> 
> Enjoy :)

“No no no no no.” Bailey said to herself as she sprinted toward the training area. “I’m going to be late!”

She skidded to a stop by the door to compose herself, “I got this. I’m destined to be here. I’m going to be a Jedi.”

She walked out into the middle of the training area, looking out at the 20 or so other kids not sure what to make of everything. It was Bailey’s first day of training after years of dreaming to be enrolled in the Jedi Academy.

“Younglings, younglings!”

A Besalisk Jedi Master Bailey didn’t recognise walked out into the training area and everyone immediately fell silent, turning their attention to him.

“My name is Auros Rollan and I will be your Master for the next few years until you are assigned an individual master.” He introduced himself to the group, before continuing. “You are part of Clan Porg. All 20 of you will live, eat and train together until you are eight years old. If you pass all of the tests by this point, you will be assigned an individual Master to continue your training.”

“Today, we’re going to start with some of our training sabers and learning to deflect blaster shots.” Almost on cue, 20 training droids floated out from inside, 1 hovering next to each student.

“Please pick a training saber and find a space.” Auros said, “these training sabers aren’t lethal to each other so don’t bother trying,” he said, giving the side eye to a red headed boy Bailey didn’t recognise. 

Bailey made her way over to the tray of sabers and picked one up. As she turned around she ran clean into one of the other girls. A smaller redhead girl looked up at her, “oh, s-sorry.”

“It’s okay, I wasn’t looking where I was going.” The redhead replied. “My name’s Skye by the way. Skye with an e.”

“Hi Skye with an E. My name’s Bailey.”

“Don’t call me that.” Skye snapped back.

“Sorry.” Bailey replied, before an awkward silence fell between them.

The silence was suddenly broken by the sound of igniting lightsabers as the 2 girls went their separate ways to find a space to practice in.

Bailey ignited her own saber, the green light illuminating the area around her. The drone immediately sprung into life, moving in erratic patterns, ready to shoot the non-lethal shots.

She watched the drone, waiting for the first shot to come. Before she knew it, the first shot had come and hit her in the side, “Ow!” She exclaimed. The shots may not be lethal but they still hurt.

“Focus!” The voice of Auros rang out over the hum of the sabers. “Clear your mind. Block out all of the distractions. Use the force.”

As he spoke, the redheaded boy Bailey had seen Auros give the side eye earlier in the day, successfully blocked 3 shots in quick succession.

“Yes! Am I great or what?” He boasted.

Bailey decided to ignore him and concentrate on her own drone. Relaxing, she drew on the force, seeing the shots coming before the drone shot them, she too successfully blocked 3 shots in a row.

She smiled to herself at this small win. Looking around, she spotted most of the other students getting the hang of things and blocking most, if not all of the shots. She spotted Skye, struggling a little but still managing to block more than half of the shots.

It was at this point she noticed how much Skye looked like the redheaded boy, she began to wonder if they were related but before she could give it more thought, Master Auros’ voice rang out again.

“Younglings, gather round please.” His voice boomed across the yard.

The sound of deactivating lightsabers echoed around the training area as the younglings gathered back around Auros, awaiting their next instructions.

“Now, it’s all well and good for a Jedi to deflect the blaster shots but a Jedi must use this to their advantage. This means using the blaster shots against your enemies and defecting the shots, back at specific targets.” Auros said, gesturing at some targets spread around the training area. “There are enough for one target between two people. Please take it in turns to attempt to defect the blaster shots from the drones into the targets.”

All of the younglings suddenly exploded into conversation as they all paired up and found targets to share.

“Bailey! C’mon on, there’s a free one here.” Her brother Casey waved her over.

As Bailey made her way over toward Casey, she spotted Skye on her own, awkwardly trying to avoid everyone.

“Do you mind if I go with her?” Bailey asked her brother, “I don’t think she has any friends here.”

“Of course not Bailey.” He replied, “you need some friends around here anyway.” He teased.

“Hi Skye.” Bailey said as she approached the redhead, “have you got a partner yet?”

“Oh, hi.” Skye looked up as Bailey approached. “No, I don’t have friends.”

“Well you do now!” Bailey beamed at her. “C’mon, there’s one more target left in the corner, let’s go.”

The two girls make their way into the corner of the training area, to the free target, as the sound of humming lightsabers, once again fills the air. 

“I’ll go first if you like?” Bailey asks.

“Uh, sure.”

Bailey positioned herself in front of the target. She remembered Auros’ words from earlier, cleared her mind and focused on the drone, igniting her lightsaber. Two quick shots came and Bailey deflected both but both fell wide of the target.

Frustrated, she cleared her mind again, before a single shot came. She deflected it again and it landed wide, in the same spot as the first two.

“Well, I guess I’m consistent if not accurate.” She laughed. 

“This is no joke youngling.” Auros said as he approached. “You,” he said pointing at Skye. “Show me what you can do.”

“Uh… okay.” Skye replied, switching places with Bailey in front of the target.

Bailey watched as the redhead ignited her saber and was immediately shot in the side by the drone.

“Focus! Use the force, reach out with your mind.” Auros instructed.

Skye simply nodded, turning back to the target as Bailey watched on. Three blaster bolts were fired directly at Skye. She deflected every single one with finesse, deflecting all 3 to the centre of the target.

“Good. We’ll make Jedi of you yet.” Auros said as he walked away.

“How… how did you do that?” Bailey looked at her, amazed at what she had just witnessed.

“I’m not sure.” Skye replied. “When I reached out with the force, I thought I could see the blaster shots before they came. So I knew exactly where they were coming from so they were easy to deflect.”

“That makes sense actually. When I was younger, I remember my brother trying to hit me and I could have sworn I saw it coming so I managed to dodge it. That must have been the force.” Bailey explained. “Let me try again.”

Bailey repositioned herself in front of the target. This time, she reached out to the force and believed in herself. She saw two blaster bolts and instinctively reacted, deflecting both into the centre of the target.

“Yes! I did it!” Bailey squealed, “thanks for the advice Skye.”

“Wh-what do you mean? I didn’t do anything.”

“You did, you reminded me why we’re here. We’re Jedi, you reminded me that we can draw on the force and use it to help us.” Bailey explained.

“Oh, well, you’re welcome.” Skye replied, “I think.”

The two girls returned to training.They successfully, and accurately, deflected every single shot that came toward them for the rest of the day.

At the end of the day, Auros called everyone back around. Droids gathered up the lightsabers and the training drones floated away back inside the temple. Auros proceeded to explain the new living arrangements for the students. They would be assigned two living quarters, 10 students in each. Everyone would also be assigned a shared room, of two, within those quarters.

The younglings were all given their access codes and room numbers before being dismissed. Bailey was chatting to Casey as they made their way towards the living quarters before realising they were in different quarters.

“I guess I’ll see you later.” He said, as they parted ways.

“Yeah, bye.”

Bailey made her way through the temple with the others, noticing Skye was in her group.

“Hey Skye. At least I’ll have one friendly face here.”

“I guess.” Skye replied.

As they made their way into the quarters, Bailey quickly realised she would be sharing with Skye.

“We’re roomies now then!” Bailey said excitedly.

“Don’t call us that.” Skye said.

“Oh, sorry.” Bailey said, feeling a little deflated. “We’re going to be together a lot now though. I’d like us to be friends but we should at least try and get on.”

“I guess.”

“Can I ask you something?” Bailey tentatively asked.

“I- sure. I guess.”

“Is Brian your brother?”

“Unfortunately, yes.” Skye sighed.

“I’m guessing you don’t get on well then?”

“Not really. We’re polar opposites. You saw him today, he’s smug and loud.” Skye explained, “and I’m... well I’m not.”

“I can’t imagine what that’s like. My brother, Casey, is here too but we get on fairly well. We’re twins so we’re fairly similar. He’s the only friend I’ve ever had.” Bailey replied.

“I bet that’s nice. I’ve never had any friends.”

“We can be friends Skye. I like you.”

“How can you like me?” Skye said, looking a little puzzled. “You barely know me.”

“Call it intuition.” Bailey smiled. “It’s the opposite I feel about Brian. I don’t know what it is but something… feels off.”

“I… I feel it too.” Skye replied. “I’m not sure what it is but there’s something.”

As the two girls chatted, Skye could feel herself becoming more relaxed around Bailey. Feeling like they could actually be good friends.

***

The following morning, the younglings were gathered in the training area once more. Ready for another day of training, the younglings chatted amongst themselves.

“Younglings.” Auros’ voice boomed across the yard. “Today, we are continuing on from yesterday. Please, take a training saber again and one of the helmets.”

All of the younglings did as instructed. Bailey couldn’t help wondering what the reason for the helmet was. She stuck close to Skye as they stepped back, awaiting further instructions.

“Now, one of the benefits of using the force, is being able to see things others cannot.” Auros explained, “by using the force. One can see things before they happen, without using their vision. Today, you will be doing the same exercises as yesterday, but with the helmet pulled down over your face.”

“Pah!” Brian scoffed, “Impossible.”

“Quiet.” Auros snapped. “You cannot trust your eyes. Trust in the force and it will guide you. Now find some space.” 

No sooner had Auros finished speaking, the practice drones once again floated out into the training area, one hovering by each of the younglings.

“Do you think it’s possible?” Bailey asked Skye as the younglings dispersed.

“Yes.” She replied. “I saw the blaster bolts coming yesterday, so I don’t see why not.”

Bailey looked around and watched as most of the students put on the helmets before missing every blaster bolt as they came. She could hear Brian swearing and getting more frustrated as time went on.

She looked over as Skye blocked every blaster shot that came from the drone with ease, like she had done it a million times before.

“Guess it is possible then.” She said to herself before putting her own helmet on.

Sure enough, she could no longer see a thing. She took a deep breath, cleared her mind and reached out with the force. She opened her eyes and she felt she could almost see through the helmet and was looking at the drone.

The shots quickly came and she deflected them all. Seeing them before they arrived. Feeling satisfied she pulled her helmet off, looking round. A few of the other younglings were looking over, almost in disbelief that she’d managed to block the shots.

“Well done you two.” Auros said as he approached her and Skye. “You two are the only ones who managed this first time. I will be watching you both progress with interest. Not many manage this, first time.”

Bailey glanced over at Skye who was smiling just as much as she was. She’d never see the other girl smile before but it suited her. Brian scowled at them both from the other side of the training area.

By the end of the day, most of the younglings had managed to learn to deflect the bolts with the helmets on. Only a handful of them were struggling, including Brian, who hadn’t deflected a single shot all day.

As they were leaving the training area, Brian barged past everyone without saying a word. Bailey and Skye giggled to themselves as he went.

“I don’t think he’s happy, do you?” Bailey whispered to Skye.

“It doesn’t surprise me. He’s always been a sore loser.” Skye whispered back. “If he didn’t win at games we played as kids, he was insufferable until I let him win.”

“Wow. That must have been hard to live with. Me and Casey used to play all the time but we never used to care who won. We only played for fun.”

“I used to just play for fun too, but Brian couldn’t stand it if I won. My parents would usually have a go at me if I did too.”

“Really? Why would they take his side like that?” Bailey asked, a little shocked.

“I don’t know.” Skye said, feeling a little uncomfortable thinking about it. “Brian was their favourite I think. He could do no wrong and I was the black Ungulate of the family.”

“Oh, that's harsh.”

“I was so glad when Master Wain came for us. I would finally be away from Brian… well, so I thought anyway.”

“Master Shesa Wain? She came for me too.” Bailey smiled. “My parents were so proud of me and Casey when they came for us. I think they were happier that we were getting a better life than the one we had on Corellia.”

“I think my parents were glad to see the back of me.” Skye replied. “I think they wanted another son. They’re politicians on Coruscant and very sexist. Ironic considering my mom works as well.”

“Hey, come down here.” Bailey said, dragging her over to a side balcony, overlooking the training area where they just were. “We can chat here for a bit. If you want.”

“Oh, sure.” Skye replied, “I like spending time with you.”

“Thanks.” Bailey said, before remembering where they were in the conversation. “My parents are shipbuilders on Corellia, for the Corellian Engineering Corporation. I think their plan was for me and Casey to follow them and build ships too. I don’t think Casey wanted to though.”

“What did you want to do?” Skye asked.

“I’m not sure. I don’t think I’d given it that much thought until I was brought here. I’d always dreamed of being a Jedi, but I never thought it would come true.”

“Me too. Part of me thought it would happen though. Just a small part though.” Skye went on, “I like helping people. I dreamed being a Jedi would be the best way of getting out into the galaxy to help people. It sounds silly, I know.”

“That doesn’t sound silly at all Skye.” Bailey smiled. “That’s why we’re all here isn’t it? We’re peacekeepers, we’re here to help those in need.”

“When you put it like that, it doesn’t sound so silly.” Skye smiled. “Thanks Bailey. We should probably head back to the quarters before everyone wonders where we’ve gone.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Thanks for talking with me Skye. You’re a good friend.”

The two girls make their way back to the living quarters, both feeling closer to each other after their chat. As they entered the quarters, they were greeted by the other younglings.

“Where have you two been?” One of them asked.

“We were just chatting on the way back.” Bailey replied.

“Clearly they were making out.” One of the boys joked before making kissing noises.

They both blushed before Bailey denied it. Everyone knew attachments and relationships were against the Jedi code but Bailey couldn’t help feeling a little embarrassed. Before she knew it, Skye had vanished back to their room. Bailey thought it was best not to follow.

***

“I wonder how long we have to use the training sabers before we get to build our own.” Bailey asked Skye as they made their way back for another day of training.

“I’m not sure.” Skye replied, “from what I’ve read, it’s not long before we get assigned individual Masters.”

“Oh okay. I hope that’s some time soon then. I’m excited to get my own. Especially now I feel like I’m getting the hang of things now. What colour do you think we’ll get?”

“I’m not sure. From what I understand, we don’t get a choice.” Skye explained, she had been doing a lot of research and really getting into the history and the more detailed side of the force and its workings.

“Oh yeah. I remember reading that somewhere actually.”

“From what I remember, we will travel to a Jedi temple and the crystal cave on Ilum in the Crucible. That’s where we will find our kyber crystals and build our first lightsabers.”

“Wow, you really retained all of this information didn’t you?” Bailey said, surprised.

“I find it really fascinating. The history of the Jedi and the force. Plus there’s not much else to do around here other than study anyway.”

“I guess that’s not the worst thing as we are students.” Bailey chuckled.

They round the corner onto the training area once more and join the group in front of Auros.

“Welcome younglings to your final day of group training.” He started, “Over the next 2 days, in groups of 6 to 8, you will board the Crucible. It is time to take part in the Gathering.”


End file.
